Talk:Lesson 1
Can someone please create a Trivia and Quote section? I would want to add this, if that's okay with you all: Quotes: · Shimura Ken: “A samurai’s sword is not something you put in a sheath. It’s something you put into your soul.” · Shimura Ken: “Even if there comes a time when you must throw away your sword, never throw the sword resting in your soul” · Shimura Ken: “I wanted to see… the cloudless sky of Edo one last time.” · Sakata Gintoki: “THE DOCTOR TOLD ME THAT MY BLOOD PRESSURE IS HIGH… SO I CAN ONLY EAT A SUNDAE ONCE A WEEK!!” · Shimura Shinpachi’s thoughts about Sakata Gintoki: That guy was too crazy to be called a samurai but had far too straight eyes to be a tug. · Sakata Gintoki: “IN THIS WORLD THERE ARE SAMURAI THAT CALL A CARDBOAR BOX THEIR HOME!!” · Shimura Tae: “If you were forgiven with a simple sorry, there would be no such thing as seppuku in this world.” · Sakata Gintoki: “SHINPACHI-KUN!! WAS YOUR SISTER RAISED BY GORILLAS?!!” · Sakata Gintoki: “In this era, you can’t choose your job so, I’m working a business where I’ll take any job. I, Yorozuya Gin-chan, will do anything you need help with.” · Shimura Tae: “Do you need a reason for children to protect what their father had loved so much?” · Sakata Gintoki about Shimura Tae: “Even if she was raised by gorillas, she’s still a girl.” · Shimura Tae: “It’s no good having this dojo. It’s just painful… But to me… It’s also painful to throw it away.” · Shimura Tae: “Since both ways are painful… I’d rather suffer not losing it.” · Sakata Gintoki: “A samurai doesn’t need a good reason to act. If there is something that you want to protect, then pull out your sword.” · Sakata Gintoki: “Do you care about your sister?” · Shimura Tae: “I’ve never been able to show cleavage in the 18 years I’ve lived.” · Shimura Shinpachi: “I liked the dojo where my sister laughed. If I’m going to see her cry then I don’t need that dojo.” · Sakata Gintoki: “ONE PAGE IS REALLY LONG FOR A MANGAKA, STUPID!” · Sakata Gintoki: “The country? I’ll give that to you guys. It’s hard enough for me to protect what I want to protect. I don’t know how many times I have failed… to protect what I wanted to… I don’t have anything anymore but if there’s something on the floor I’ll pick it up.” · Sakata Gintoki: “What is important to the customer is important to me. I’ll do anything to protect that!!” · Shimura Shinpachi: “I’ve never seen such a crazy samurai…” Trivia: · Gintama’s world is introduced · The difference in status between Amanto and Humans is explained · The father of the Shimura brothers makes a small appearance · Shimura Shinpachi is introduced · Sakata Gintoki is introduced · Shimura Tae is introduced · The financial situation of the Shimura brothers is explained · Shimura Tae’s objective is explained · Sakata Gintoki’s aggressiveness towards Amanto is shown · Shimura Tae’s love for the dojo is shown · Shimura Shinpachi’s love for Shimura Tae is shown · Shimura Shinpachi’s reason to follow Sakata Gintoki is explained · Sakata Gintoki disrespect for the police is shown · Sakata Gintoki’s way of life is explained